Pinsir
Pinsir (Japanese: カイロス Kairosu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance They seem to be based on a flat-stag beetle and have long, pricked horns on its head. Its whole body is a light brown with three claws on each toe. Special abilities Pinsir can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Mold Breaker. Hyper Cutter prevents reduction of Pinsir's Attack stat. Mold Breaker allows Pinsir to use moves that would otherwise be non-effective because of an ability. A Pinsir's horns can crush many objects and allow it to pick up extremely heavy things. They group up in the winter to keep warm. Evolution Pinsir does not evolve. In the anime Pinsir's debut appearance was in Challenge of the Samurai! where he was owned by the Character of the Day, Samurai. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Pinsir| redblue=Safari Zone, Rocket Game Corner (Blue only)| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Safari Zone, Rocket Game Corner| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=National Park| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=National Park| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone, Rocket Game Corner (LeafGreen only)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 229 (Pearl only)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 229| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=National Park| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 12| bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries | redblue=If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.| yellow=Grips its prey in its pincers and squeezes hard! It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warm places.| gold=With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body.| silver=Swings its long antlers wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.| crystal=When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden.| ruby=Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.| sapphire=Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape.| emerald=Their pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs. Because they dislike cold, Pinsir burrow and sleep under the ground on chilly nights.| firered=Its two long pincer horns are powerful. Once they grip an enemy, they won't release until the foe is torn.| leafgreen=If it fails to crush the foe in its pincers, it will swing around and toss the opponent.| diamond=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| pearl=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| platinum=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| heartgold=With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body.| soulsilver=Swings its long antlers wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.| black=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| white=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| black 2=It grips prey with its powerful pincers and will not let go until the prey is torn in half.| white 2=It grips prey with its powerful pincers and will not let go until the prey is torn in half.| }} Sprites |number = 127 |rbspr = Red-Blue Kairosu Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow Kairosu Sprite.png |grnspr = Red-Green Kairosu Sprite.png |gldspr = Gold Kairosu Sprite.png |gldsprs = Gold Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |slvspr = Silver Kairosu Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |cryspr = Crystal Kairosu Sprite.gif |crysprs = Crystal Kairosu Sprite Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = Ruby-Sapphire Kairosu Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Ruby-Sapphire Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |emeraldspr = Emerald Kairosu Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyPinsir.gif |frlgspr = FireRed-LeafGreen Kairosu Sprite.png |frlgsprs = FireRed-LeafGreen Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |dpspr =Platinum Kairosu Sprite.png |dpsprs = Platinum Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |ptspr = Platinum Kairosu Sprite.png |ptsprs = Platinum Kairosu Sprite Shiny.png |hgssspr = Pinsir HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Pinsir HGSS.png |Iback = Gen I Kairosu Back Sprite.png |IIback = Gen II Kairosu Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = Gen II Kairosu Back Sprite Shiny.png |IIIback = Gen III Kairosu Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Gen III Kairosu Back Sprite Shiny.png |IVback = Gen IV Kairosu Back Sprite.png |IVbacks = Gen IV Kairosu Back Sprite Shiny.png |bwspr = Pinsir BW.png |bwsprs = Pinsir BW Shiny.png |Vback = Pinsir Back BW.png |Vbacks = Pinsir Back BW Shiny.png }} Name in other languages *Japanese: カイロス Kailios *French: Scarabrute *German: Pinsir Origin * Pinsir's name comes the word "Pinchers". Trivia *This Pokémon seems to be rivals with Heracross. *Before the release of Pokémon Gold and Silver, it was speculated that Heracross would've been an evolution or a pre-evolution of Pinsir. *Pinsir is currently the only non-Fighting type Pokémon to know Vital Throw. *Despite Pinsir being a Bug-type, he doesn't know any moves via level up until Generation IV. **In the second and third generations, Pinsir could only learn one Bug-type move, Fury Cutter. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon